The Christmas that never was
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Sirius has managed to spend Christmas with the Potters. Will it be a perfect Evening, or is it just an illusion? Christmas present to Lucy.


MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! This is a present to my dear friend Lucy. Love you buddy! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story, nothing else.**

* * *

"Coming!"

Lilly Evans Potter opened the door, and smiled at who was standing outside. "Merry Christmas Lilly!" Sirius Black greeted, grinning widely. He was wearing his usual robes, Most of his long black hair was covered by a red Santa hat. And the parts of his hair that was showing was flecked with snow. Also, Sirius had a pretty big red bag slung over his shoulder.

"Padfoot, merry Christmas. I am so glad you made it." Lilly wrapped her friend in a hug who returned it. "James hasn't been himself lately. He hates being coped up in here. Especially at Christmas." She whispered in Sirius' ear, who nodded as they broke the embrace. "Being a git, is he?" Sirius asked, grinning widely as he walked into the home. "Prongs! Santa Sirius has got a gift for you!" Sirius yelled looking around the den, as he sat the bag down.

"Padfoot?"

At the top of the stairs, James Potter appeared. He was looking over the railing, surprised, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. But soon, his expression gave way to one of pure joy. Grinning widely, James propelled himself over the railing, and at Sirius, tackling him in a hug.

Sirius yelled as he fell to the floor, but began to laugh, swatting his friend on the head. "Bloody hell, calm down you git." James grinned at Sirius, stood up and offered his hand. Sirius took the offered hand, and stood up. The two grinned at each other, and then they embraced each other in a friendly hug, patting each other on the back. "Good to see you Padfoot." James said, as they broke the embrace.

"Good to see you also, Prongs." Sirius replied, as he fixed his Santa hat. "Wormtail and Moony couldn't make it though. Moony is doing work for the order, and Wormtail is with his family. They send their love though." Sirius added, seeing the disappointed look on James face.

"That is fine, least you are here." James smiled at his friend, and then looked at the bag on the ground. "You brought presents?" He asked, in an excited voice, similar to a small child."

"Yes, but don't get to excited, I only got you one thing. Most of that is for Harry." Sirius said as he plopped down on the couch. "Speaking of the little git, where is he? Unky Padfoot wants to see him." Sirius looked around excitedly, ignoring James look of longing, as the man eyed the bag.

"He is right here Padfoot." Lilly was walking down the stairs, with the little baby boy in her arms. Harry was wearing blue footie pajamas, with broomstick design. He was blinking, still trying to wake up as he looked all around. When the baby spotted Sirius, Harry lit up and reached towards his godfather, squealing.

James laughed, and looked at Sirius. "The boy only met you once or twice and he already loves you more than his daddy."

"That is because I am much more lovable then you." Sirius said with a grin. "I mean, which would you rather hug, a fluffy, cute black dog, or a large stag with horns that could kill you." Lilly laughed at the conversation, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "He has a point James."

James looked down, defeated as Harry was handed to Sirius. Lilly patted James on the head, as she walked into the kitchen. "Would you two like it if I break out the fire whisky?" She called to them, amused. "Yes please!" James called, perking up already. Sirius barked a yes to Lilly, seeing he was now a dog, and was chasing a laughing Harry around the room.

This was how most of the evening went. Perfect in all four eyes. Sirius Lilly, and James would talk, catch up with Harry sitting on Sirius' lap. Distracted with playing with his godfather's Santa hat. Or Lilly and James would watch Sirius give Harry a ride on his back as a dog. Laughing and cheering.

Soon, it was getting late, and it was time for Sirius to hand out presents. He was on the couch, in the middle between James and Lilly. Harry was sitting on his mother's lap, looking as excited as James when Sirius pulled the bag onto his lap. "Alright, first, for Prongs." Sirius said reaching into the bag, and what he pulled out, surprised him. "What the fuck is this…." Sirius muttered, fear slowly closing around his heart.

He was staring at a Death Eaters Mask.

Sirius looked towards James, and saw nothing. No one was there. He looked to his left and saw that Lilly and Harry were gone two. Instead, the house was on fire, slowly crumpling. Sirius jumped to his feet, wide eyes. He dropped the mask, and it burst into smoke once it hit the floor. "James! Lilly!" Sirius called out over the crackling flames.

He was terrified. What was happening. This didn't make any sense. "James! Lilly! Harry! Answer me!" Sirius darted around the house, pieces of the ceiling falling and almost hitting him. Tears were running down his cheeks. And he began to dart up the stairs. As he ran into Harry's room, he stopped, frozen at the site he saw.

"JAMES! LILLY!"

He fell to his knees, and scrampled forward. On the floor, cold and dead, were the loving husband and wife. Tears were flowing out of Sirius' eyes fiercely now. The only thing that stopped him from breaking down, was person that was missing.

"Harry."

Sirius looked up, and saw two figures beyond the tears, and the smoke. One was short and familiar looking. The other was tall, a figure that struck fear in his heart. "Quiet mutt…" Lord Voldemort hissed in glee, cradling something. "Baby is trying to sleep."

Sirius looked at what Voldemort was carrying, and saw it was a stunned Harry, tears running out of the babys eyes. "HARRY!" Sirius snarled at Voldemort, and whipped out his wand. Before he could cast a spell, the other figure disarmed him. That was when Sirius recognized who he was. Wormtail.

"P-Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew looked away, in shame, and Sirius suddenly knew what happened. Peter was the secret keeper… that only meant…

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Sirius roared at the pathetic excuse for a man. He suddenly felt himself still, and rise up in the air, towards the intimidating figure of Lord Voldemort. "Not in front of the baby Sirius." Voldemort hissed, smirking with sadistic glee.

Sirius struggled to free himself, but couldn't, and watched helplessly. Voldemort raised his wand to Harry. "_Advada Ka-_"

"NO!"

The next thing Sirius knew, he was sitting up sweaty and hot, alone in his Azkaban cell. "It was just a dream…." Sirius muttered, closing his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Soon, he felt cold, the Dementors were approaching his cell. The dream was still fresh in his head, and he couldn't stop the onrush of tears, as he sobbed silently. He looked up at the window high above his head.

Snow was gently falling, and Sirius remembered something.

When a Dementor reached his cell, Sirius looked at it, not trying to hide his tears. "Merry Christmas you damn bastard."

* * *

I hope you guys all enjoyed it. This was Sirius' first Christmas in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Hope you liked it Lucy!

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
